


Hell is a skinny vanilla frappecino

by Anonymous_Kraken



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Klance is only hinted at.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Kraken/pseuds/Anonymous_Kraken
Summary: This is a really dumb Shallura fix that I wrote because I couldn't sleep :>





	Hell is a skinny vanilla frappecino

Takashi Shirogane wanted nothing more than to take the last two years of his life back, at least. Certainly, he wanted the last few months back, if that were only poasible. 

Ever since being honorably discharged from the military, following an incident that took his arm, Takashi- or Shiro, as he liked to be called, started a collection of odd jobs once he got his prosthetic arm. He didn't necessarily need the work, but he hated the idea of sitting around all day. 

His latest in a collection of jobs was Starbucks barista. And it might have been the worst of the bunch so far- and he had worked on a garbage truck! It was favorable to be surrounded by literal garbage than to be stuck in this hellscape of skinny vanilla frappicinos. The hours were fine...What Shiro couldn't stand were the entitled costumers! Business men who were always in a rush. Middle aged women who had the most complicated orders. They all had to be non fat, vegan, dairy free nonsense. There were also the teenage girls who would purposfly take longer to place their orders because they were too busy twirling their hair and batting their eyelashes at a man way too old for their fifteen year old fantasies. 

Shiro was really about to try to find another job, as this one wasn't really panning out to be too favorable- when he met...A goddess. 

No, she wasn't literally a goddess...but possibly the closest to one Shiro had ever seen. When she came in, the barista had recognized the guy she was with...he was someone Shiro had seen hanging around his brother, Keith. What was it...it began with an L....Lance! That was it. Lance. But Shiro was far more interested in the woman next to him. Like Lance, she had dark skin, although hers was a few shades darker. She had the brightest, bluest eyes Shiro had ever seen. And her hair, which fell in graceful trendles down her back was honest to god- white. It looked like stars were cascading down from her head. In a word, stunning. 

"H...Hi, welcome to Starbucks...What can I get for you today?" Shiro managed to get out, as he couldn't just continue to stare at the woman. As much as he would have liked to. " Oh hey, Shiro!" Lance grinned, leaning against the counter. "How's Keith?" He asked, raising his brows. Somehow, the ex- pilot didn't like the implications there, so he just shrugged. " It would seem you know better than I would." 

"Lance! Stop harassing the poor man!" The gorgeous woman spoke up- she had an accent...British maybe? "Its all in good fun, Allura. Shiro knows I don't mean anything by it!" Lance defended himself, looking at Shiro for confirmation. Shiro said nothing. Allura...Allura was her name. 

"Ah- anyway....what can I get for you guys?" Shiro asked again, trying to remain professional. " I'll have the usual." Lance smirked. This guy....."Of course..." Shiro almost rolled his eyes before smiling warmly at Allura. " And for you?" He asked, training his eyes in her in the least creepy way possible . Luckily, Allura didn't seem to mind, as she gave him her own stunning smile. " Just a skinny vanilla frappecino for me." 

Shiro nodded, writing their names on the cups. " That will be right up." And, against his better judgement, he winked at Allura. She seemed surprised at first, but then giggled, her cheeks flushing . 

In that moment, Shiro decided that making this skinny vanilla frappecino wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
